Coffee and Tea
by glofigs24
Summary: Mike  meets his ex Laura to "establish their realationship" but things dont go how he hoped or doesnt it? This fic is based on the movie Caffiene Starring Andrew Lee Potts as Mike, and Kathereine Hiegl as Laura.
1. Chapter 1

Coffee and Tea

Shit! I'm already running late to meet Laura, my ex. Of all the days to be running late. I know what she would say when I get there "Oh typical mike, same old mike. Pulling the same old shit he always does. Never on time for anything. He never fucking changes!" Yeah well, I have changed! I'm not the same drugged up, fucked up, commitment issues Mike anymore. I'm a new man! A better man! After out last encounter I realized just how much I missed her. From that moment on I vowed to get my shit together in order to win her back. Because to be honest, being stoned and a irresponsible fuck up got me jack shit in life. I'm almost there, one more block to go. She's probably looked at her watch about ten times by now. We chose to meet at _The Black Cat Café. _A place we used to go to frequently in the good ole days. In the happier times of Mike and Laura, Laura and Mike. We were so happy once. If I wasn't such a neurotic commitment phobe we would probably still be together. I never should have listened to Danny. He was the one that convinced me to break up with her. I regretted every moment since. The whole "Let's meet to establish our relationship" all started a few weeks ago when we ran into each other at _The Black Cat Café. _I was fumbling and stumbling like I am prone to do, just when Me and my mate Danny were about to leave (after an utterly fucked up day), she spotted me. Feeling nervous around her, I blurted out "I'll call ya, and we can go for a coffee or tea? Whatever you fancy." I'm sure out of politeness she said "I'd like that" Which gave me a glimmer of hope that made me want to change.

I finally get there and see her seated in the corner with her hair in a tight ponytail, dressed in a crème colored three piece suit and looking at her watch like I knew she would be. I walk in and say "Laura! Hey!" and wave at her. She politely waves back and I walk over and sit down . As soon as I sit down Dylan, the waiter comes over. " Hi Mike! Do you know what you want? The usual Caesar salad perhaps? he asks. I answer a lame" I dunno" then I turn to Laura and ask "what you havin then?" "just a cuppa' she replies. So I decide to follow her lead "Ok then can I'll have a cuppa coffee Dylan black with 2 sugars" I said "You got it Mike, is that it?" Dylan asked. "Yep, thanks mate. oh and Dylan! How's it going with you and um…. " I nod towards Dylan's lover and new boss. Tom "oh just great man! We just moved in together last week, so we are kind of in the honeymoon period and my novel is finally getting published, so it'll be in books stores this fall. so exciting times! Oh and your coffee will be coming right up" Dillon finishes. "ok cheers mate" I wave. Then Dylan leaves, leaving Laura and I alone to talk.

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee and Tea Part 2

So what have you been up to since we ran into each other a few weeks ago?" Laura asked me. "Well, I stopped hanging around Danny." I said. "Really?" Laura asked "yep, realized he was a bad influence and it really made me think that if I am ever going to stop acting like such an irresponsible fuck up all the time, then he was just influencing me in all the wrong ways. Oh, I also got a job working as a manager of a cinema. Its not wall street but at least its something. I get to run around bossing people around. Its fun. So what have you been up to? Still teaching 7th graders?" I conclude. "yes, they are great. I really love it" She says "That's great! That we are both working at places that we love. "So what did you want us to talk about?" Laura asked me while we waited for our drinks to arrive. "Well, I know we still have some stuff to say to each other right? Well, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to say those things that needed to be said to each other" I finish uncertainly. "yeah sure" Laura said "ok then, lets get started" Laura encouraged. Long Pause. "Where should we start then?" I wondered aloud to Laura. "well, lets start with the reason we broke up in the first place. " Laura suggested "absolutely, exactly what I was going to suggest" I answered. "For instance, your lack of commitment and neuroticism for a start." Laura explained. "Me! What about you? You were always on me all the time about everything no matter what I did. " I countered. "You're the one that broke up with me remember? Besides , if you weren't such a drugged up slob all the time.!" Laura argued. I can't believe she was throwing that in my face. "Just because I am not an uptight bitch like you! Who likes to keep everything in order. Everything in its place right?" I disputed. Just then Dylan comes over with my coffee. Phew! Saved by Dylan. "Here you go Mike" Dylan says "Thanks Dylan" I replied. Dylan leaves. We both look at each other and start to laugh.

When the laughter subsided I say" I guess we both are really screwed up eh?" "yeah how did we ever end up together in the first place" Laura asked. "You don't remember? We were in this very café when it happened, That's when I accidentally spilled my cappuccino on you. " I explained "oh that's right! You looked right into my eyes. I thought you were the cutest thing, apologizing over and over again. To top it all off, you had foam on your upper lip." Laura gushed "which you then proceeded to wipe off and lick your fingers" we paused for a moment, reliving the memory. It got me thinking. Maybe there is still something between Laura and I after all. "you know, I was just thinking how we are not the same people, we once were" I realized "and how do you know I'm still not?" Laura teased "because you have new earrings on with strawberries on them, the old you would never pick those out, let alone wear them. " I answered. "very good, you know how I know you have changed" She inquired "how?" I asked "not only did you notice my earrings, which you never used to do before. But, you are actually wearing a nice shirt and tie with a nice pair of khakis" Laura explained. "You're right I am!" "Look. Clearly, we still have something" I urge " What do you say we get out of here" "I would like that. " Laura said in reply. As I put my money on the table, Laura gives me a surprised look. I make eye contact with Dylan behind the counter, wink and off we go out of the café and into a blissful life together. Just like it should be. Me and Laura, together again. Ain't life grand!

The End


End file.
